


Counting The Ways

by amaranth827



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot/ficlet collection of moments between the other couples of Spartacus. All ratings, couples and verses possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterlife as Sweet as Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely and beautiful samoansexgodreigns who asked for: Maybe a cute little bit about Gannicus & Saxa seeing each other again in the afterlife? Let's pretend Sibyl doesn't exist. So they're of course very happy to see their loves. Maybe? Possibly? Absolutely not? 
> 
> I Hope you like it. :D

 

** Afterlife as Sweet as Wine **

 Gannicus opened his eyes as his knees came in contact with solid ground. The extreme pain he had felt in his wrists and arms was gone. Everything around him was brilliant in color. He glanced down at himself, he was wearing all white cloth, the blood and dirt no longer covered his skin. He raised a hand to his hair running his hands through it, it was clean and free of dirt and blood much like the rest of him was. It was something he had grown accustomed too, the blood and dirt had become much like a second skin to him, that it was almost strange for it to be gone from his body. He let out a content sigh and raised his eyes, roaming them over his surroundings.

Everything looked completely different than what he thought the afterlife would be like. Actually, he wasn’t sure what the afterlife would be like, but this was a surprise. Everything was so breathtaking, the birds flying over his head, tweeted musically, it was peaceful. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. That was another thing it smelled amazing here, the air was so pure and smelled of flowers. He took a deep breath and then let it out. It truly was a great smell.

“What took you so long?”

Gannicus couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at the sound of the voice; it was sarcastic even with the accent. He slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face the person. “Do your mother words fail you now?” He asked with a smile that was widening by the minute as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Saxa was wearing all blue and her skin and hair were clean as he was, she looked as though her skin was glowing. He let his eyes roam over her body and then back up so his gaze met hers; she had her eyebrow raised at him. “Were my words of a foreign tongue?” Gannicus asked and then let out a chuckle.

“No it remains my words that were foreign, yet seems you understood them.” Saxa crossed the short distance that still separated them and came to a stop in front of the man she loved. She watched as Gannicus’ brow furrowed in confusion and then she smiled before she spoke once again in German. “Seems that over here, there are no words that separate us.”

Gannicus raised an eyebrow. “You spoke in your tongue?” Saxa nodded and smiled at him. “Yet I did understand it.” This made him return the smile to her. “Please by the Gods, tell me we have fucking wine?”

Saxa let out a chuckle and finally stepped forward embracing him. She took his face in her hands and slowly pressed her lips to his. It had seemed like ages since she had last seen him. Though she was sure it had been a very short time. “Yes, we have wine. You shall never be without a cup in hand again.” She said against his lips and felt the smile break out against hers.

Gannicus hummed into the kiss as Saxa pressed her lips back to his into another kiss. “Then I shall forever be a happy man.” He reached up and ran a hand through Saxa long wavy blonde hair, it felt like silk gliding through his fingers.

Saxa pulled back from the kiss and then looked back in the direction she had come from. “Come, there are people that want to see you.”

“Oenomaus?”

“Yes, he was the one that told me you would be here soon.” Saxa took a hold of Gannicus’ hand and started to lead the way to where their friends were waiting for them.

“So it was not just a vision…” Gannicus shook his head. He had seen Oenomaus while he was still nailed to cross and he thought he was seeing things to escape from the pain.

“No, he had been watching you.” Saxa squeezed his hand when he let out a sigh.

Gannicus paused in his steps bringing Saxa to a halt with him. She gave him a questioning look and tilted her head slightly. “What were your last words to me?” That had been one thing that had bothered him; he did not know her words spoken.

Saxa smiled before she spoke. “I again find myself…in your arms.”

“And now I am back in yours!” Gannicus responded. Maybe they were always meant to be together.

“Come…” Saxa pulled on his arm and they started walking again. Yes her man was finally back in her arms and would hopefully always stay there.  

 


	2. So What Do I Owe This Sight To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet about Spartacus/Mira: where Spartacus is caring for Mira when she is sick...or the one where Spartacus is wearing a purple and pink apron while cooking...LOL

Mira let out a raspy cough, her chest throbbing as her lungs protested. Once her coughing fit subsided her glanced around the dimly lit living room, she seemed to be the only one there. She let out a sigh and sat up, pushing the hundreds of blankets off herself. She had to smile. When she fell asleep she didn't have all the blankets wrapped around her so Spartacus must have done it, trying to make sure she stayed warm. The only problem with that, was now she was sweaty. She let out another sigh and then got to her feet, feeling achy all over.  
  
She slowly made her way through the dining room towards the kitchen, where she could hear some noise. The closer she got the better she could make out what was going on.  
  
"Shit..." The voice said sounding in pain.  
  
Mira smiled and then stepped into through the doorway. Her gorgeous man was standing at the counter chopping vegetables, wearing her purple and pink apron. Her smile widened. There were pots bubbling, with different things, behind him on the stove and the kitchen smelt really good. "So what do I owe this sight to?"  
  
Spartacus let out a surprised sound and sat the knife down, quickly making his way to her. "You aren't supposed to be up, and you really weren't supposed to see this..." He motioned with his hands at the apron and then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Mira could see the slight blush in his cheeks and she reached up running her fingers across his face. "You are adorable. Am I to presume that is chicken noodle soup?" She glanced past him towards the stove.  
  
Spartacus nodded. "Yes, it's my mom's recipe. I just hope I'm making it right."  
  
"Well, it smells delicious," Mira said when Spartacus pressed his lips to her forehead again. Her boyfriend really was the sweetest man on the whole planet.


	3. “Come Here, You Need A Hug.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibyl gets her revenge...

Sibyl shivered, feeling the goose bumps form on her skin when she opened the freezer to find out if they had any ice cream left. The air that came out of the freezer felt like heaven compared to the sweltering heat that flooded their apartment. "Ganni?" She called out to her fiancé after opening the carton of ice cream. "Did you seriously leave two spoonfuls left of the mint chocolate-chip, and put it back in here?" 

She heard a chuckle come from the other room and frowned, leaning her head against the cold metal. It was typical of him to always do this, he found it funny. Sibyl let out a sigh and pulled the almost empty container of ice cream out of the freezer, and then she smiled, closing the freezer door after grabbing something else. Sibyl made her way to the living room, replacing her smile with a pout. 

Gannicus glanced up at her from his position on the couch; the game he was watching was boring. "Awe, Honey, I'm sorry, it's really no reason to pout. I can run to the store and get some more." He offered and stood up. Sibyl looked like she was going to cry. He really didn't see the big deal he just got into the habit of doing it when he lived with Spartacus and Crixus because it made them angry. He really didn't do it on purpose now. 

Sibyl shook her head, pout still firmly in place. 

"Please don't give me that look." Gannicus tried again. "I really am sorry. I won't do it again." He knew he probably would do it again but he had to say something to get that look of her face, he hated that look. He stepped closer to her, watching her eyes closely. "Please...awe, come here, you need a hug." He outstretched his arms and she slowly stepped into them. 

Sibyl smiled when Gannicus wrapped his arms around her and then she quickly pulled out the back of his shorts and underwear and dropped a handful of ice cubes down them. She rushed backward as Gannicus let out a howl of surprise. "Now that is funny Sweetheart!" She smirked at him and then walked back into the kitchen to eat her two spoonfuls of ice cream.


	4. We Are Alive Now That Is All That Matters

Spartacus let out a roar as he watched the double-edged ax whiz past his face. He turned as someone shouted. It was just in time to see Mira falling to the ground on her hands and knees. The others behind her doing the same as the ax Salvius had thrown at them disappear into the dark sky.

Mira raised her gaze to Spartacus, she could feel hot sticky liquid sliding down her arm. The ax had hit her. It sliced the top of her shoulder open but she was alive. She glanced behind her as Spartacus yelled at the others to retreat. There was a lot of blood in the wake of the ax but they had all, for the most part, had managed to avoid is slicing edges. 

Mira grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and spun, leaping back up the banking, pulling the others with her. They would worry about wounds later. They needed to get back up to the mountaintop. She glanced back, Spartacus was on her heels. He placed a hand on her lower back and helped her up the last bit of embankment. 

"You were an idiot!" Mira growled at Saxa when they finally reached the top of the mountain again. "You all were! Was Harudes life worth all this?" She felt Spartacus' hand come down on her uninjured shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"Let us tend to the wounded first, then I will let you have your words with them." He gave Mira a small half smile. "You are bleeding."

Mira closed her eyes and then opened them again. She noticed Agron, Nasir, and Naevia rushing towards her. "I want more than words with them." She finally said as she let Spartacus, Nasir, and Naevia lead her away from Saxa and the others. She wasn't done with them yet. 

She sat down on the rock with a huff and slowly started to remove her leather shoulder pad that was now sliced. The blood started to pour more heavily. She couldn't hold back the wince when Nasir pressed clean cloth against her wound. 

Spartacus was crouched down in front of her. "You were lucky..." He placed a hand on her knee and let out a sigh, lowering his gaze. 

"So were you!" Mira placed her fingers on his chin raising his head so she could see his eyes. "I will be fine. I will have a scar but I will be fine." 

"This time yes. We might not be so lucky next time." Spartacus leaned his head against Mira's hand that was now cupping his cheek. 

"You can't think like that," Mira said and then smiled. "We are alive now that is all that matters."

 

 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

 

Hiya Readers,

First of all, this is not a chapter update, nor is a hiatus notice, but I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.

I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on Love Amongst The Ruins, We Stitch These Wounds, and Bred To Kill Them All, only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing me novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!

So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.

XoXo

Ama

**Author's Note:**

> *~*Disclaimer: I DON’T claim to own the characters of Spartacus or to have anything to do with the show, which solely lies with Starz and Steven S. DeKnight. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry Agron and Nasir!!! I write these just for FUN, NO profit was made!*~*


End file.
